<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight Fall part 2 by khorybannefin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077658">Knight Fall part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin'>khorybannefin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Knight Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Prince Dean Winchester, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A disastrous hunt followed by an equally bad dinner results in Prince and Knight drinking together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight Fall part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knight Fall Part 2<br/>Pairing: Destiel (medieval au)</p><p>Author: khorybannefin</p><p>Words: 1979</p><p>Summary: A hawking expedition and an awkward dinner lead to drinking and more</p><p>Warnings: Possible secondhand embarassment, fluff</p><p> </p><p>The hawks were definitely ready to go. They brought back 5 rabbits in record time. Every single one Dean cleaned himself, giving the choicest of the offal to the birds in recompense for their efforts. Sam went green the minute he saw blood. He moved his horse away and tried not to look. Anne averted her gaze also, but was determined not to flee. This was what nobles did after all. She had to maintain decorum. Meg looked at the proceedings with a sick fascination and Ruby seemed fixated on the blood. It made both of the sisters look more than a little predatory. Cas observed that Dean had noticed and was letting them look as much as they liked, though he didn’t offer to teach either of them. It wouldn’t be proper, though Cas knew they’d take him up on it if they could.</p><p>They rode home in success and set the kitchen to preparing the little beasts for dinner that night.. There was going to be a dinner. Of course there was. The ladies had ridden from neighboring kingdoms to be entertained and weren’t set to go home for a few days. Naturally the Queen had organized a dinner and the rabbits would be featured dishes in honor of the guests. Dean was even less enthused with the idea of eating with the women than he was at the hunt.</p><p>“Honestly, Cas, how could mother do this. She and Father had a love match. Why won’t she wait for me to do the same instead of forcing these horrors on me.” Cas could only roll his eyes and sigh.</p><p>“You know that your mother only wants what’s best for you. Perhaps she’s less serious about you marrying these women than you think. Maybe it’s just a little push that it’s time you started to get serious in finding your love match instead of simply sleeping with half the maids in the kingdom.” Cas wasn’t careful enough and let his jealousy show. Dean noticed he was upset, but thankfully not why.</p><p>“Geez,” Dean replied. “Get all worked up about it Cas why don’t you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cas sighed again. “It just makes it unecessarily hard the more I try to cover for you. You deserve better than one night stands with a woman you just met, and frankly so do the girls you bring home. You deserve to be loved Dean. So why do you settle for these empty adventures?”</p><p>“Who am I going to find that doesn’t know who I am already?” Dean’s reply was heated. “I deserve love? How am I supposed to know if they really love me or just my position? I can’t trust anyone Cas!”</p><p>Castiel stopped and considered what Dean was saying and realized he was right. Women with desire for wealth and position would pretend to nearly anything to achieve their goals. Dean was the easiest way to becoming a noble, and in line for the throne too. How would Dean know if their love was true? Cas had the easy answer. Cas could just confess his own love for Dean. He had no designs on the throne and Dean knew it. He couldn’t bear children for their lineage. Hell, they couldn’t even marry. Dean would still wind up wed to a woman, but at least he would know he was truly loved by someone. Castiel took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to say the words. He chickened out. Instead he tried to reassure Dean that he understood.</p><p>“You’re right. I hadn’t thought about it that way. I’m sorry I pushed, and I’m equally sorry your mother is pushing you into something you don’t want. But trust me when I say I know you will find a true love one day. I believe it with all my heart.” Dean looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“I think you mean that. Thanks Cas. I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Don’t say anything. Just get dressed. We’ll be late for dinner.”</p><p>******</p><p>The dinner itself wasn’ terrible. The cook had rendered several different preparations for the rabbits, including a creamy stew that did wonders to cancel the gaminess of the meat. Castiel could smell everything but as usual he spent the dinner standing just behind Dean’s chair, his eyes on the hall and ready should anything untoward happen. There were other guards stationed throughout the hall, but since he was Dean’s personal guard he was allowed a special place. Some nights, like tonight, he wished he wasn’t stationed so close. Not only did he have to smell the food, but he could smell Dean’s cologne. That was a torture enough in itself, but then he had to suffer through the conversation at the table as well. Bless the Queen, she did all she could but the whole thing was painfully awkward.</p><p>“So!” Queen Bethany said brightly. “How was the hunt? I see you definitely brought some back. Did you enjoy it?”</p><p>“‘It was most enjoyable, Your Grace,” responded Anne. “You have a lovely kingdom.” Bethany nodded, beaming with pride. She was their chief patriot, was their little Queen. She loved the land and the people adored her. She thanked Anne and turned to the sisters from Helebourne. They looked at each other then Meg spoke.</p><p>“It was informative,” she responded. “I was quite unaware that Dean had such an affinity for blood and gore. I think he might have been trying to offend us by being as barbaric as possible.” Bethany cut an angry glare at Dean which he pointedly ignored. She tried to defend him.</p><p>“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. You’ll have to forgive him. He entertains ladies so rarely he sometimes forgets his manners.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Ruby came back. “Any idiot knows ladies aren’t entertained by blood. He didn’t have to clean them all himself right there. He did it to be deliberately rude.”</p><p>“Maybe I did it just to shut you up,” Dean interjected, tired of the barbs being sent his way.</p><p>“Dean!” Bethany gasped. “You will keep a civil tongue or you will be banned from this table! Now apologize to our guests.” Dean looked over at his father, who was staring daggers at him for starting trouble. John nodded emphatically and Dean bowed his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he gritted out. “I find I’m more than a little tired from today. I believe I’ll retire before I say something worse.”</p><p>“I think that would be wise,” the King replied.</p><p>Dean stood and bowed from the waist to his parents. He wished them goodnight, ignoring the ladies entirely. Which was a pity, seeing as how Anne had been silent through the entire encounter. She didn’t deserve to be slighted. It was her bad luck to be lumped into the company of the sisters. Castiel hoped the rest of her evening went better.</p><p>Dean went stalking back to his room, unbuttoning his jacket as he went down the hall. He at least waited until he was in his room before he started making comments. Castiel caught his coat as Dean threw it off and started removing his own boots.</p><p>“Insufferable little harpies!” He hissed, his boots dropping to the floor. “I can’t imagine what mother honestly thought was going to happen with those two. They’re always like that.” He sat down and leaned his head back, groaning. “At least I got to eat before they started their bullshit. In all seriousness I need a drink. Come on. Drink with me Cas.” Dean pulled out a decanter of rum from the corner table in his room and set up two glasses. Cas hesitated but went and sat with Dean anyway.</p><p>“You know your parents are going to have words with you about that disaster.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” he waved it off. “They were going to have words with me regardless. At least now I have a clear position, even if it’s the exact opposite position that they want me to be in.”</p><p>Dean could drink like a fish. Castiel not so much. He was three drinks in and blushing and giggling. He couldn’t stop staring at Dean as he talked. Dean threw back his head and laughed loud and freely. Cas swallowed hard, mesmerized by the line of Dean’s throat. Dean noticed him staring and laughed again, waving a hand in front of Cas’ face.</p><p>“Hey Cas? You ok?”</p><p>Castiel was drunk. Much too drunk to be making good decisions. He leaned in and kissed Dean quickly and softly. When he pulled back Dean was staring in shock. When he spoke his voice was soft with an emotion Cas couldn’t place.</p><p>“Cas? What…?”</p><p>Castiel on the other hand was hearing warning bells in his head. His sober mind was screaming at him that this was a very bad decision. Cas blushed, neck to ears, and panicked.</p><p>“I’m sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll go.”</p><p>Before Dean could say a word to stop him Castiel fled the room in embarrassment and shame. He about drove his head into the stone wall, reality punching him in the gut. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. At least he hadn’t confessed his undying love. Then he’d be really screwed. As it was he was going to have to be reassigned. He couldn’t be around Dean anymore after that. He went quickly down the hall to the King’s office and waited quietly until the King was done with supper and turned up for the evening.</p><p>*******</p><p>Dean tossed and turned all night. You would think the alcohol would have knocked him out, but after Cas kissed him he sobered up quick. He spent the night thinking of his bodyguard and best friend and wondering how in the hell he hadn’t seen how Cas felt about him before now. The answer was simple. He hadn’t looked. He hadn’t seen it because it never occurred to him to look at Cas that way, but now that he had he could see all the little signs. Surprisingly he found it didn’t bother him nearly as much as it should have. The kiss was unexpected, but nice, and he’d found himself not pulling away even though he was a little shocked at where it was coming from. He decided he’d like to kiss Cas again just to see what it would be like to really do it with purpose.</p><p>Daylight came and when his footman came in he found Dean already up and dressed for the day without him. The footman paused, obviously a little thrown, but recovered quickly. He ordered up breakfast and set about cleaning the room. A maid came in to make up the bed and Dean called for Cas. He called a few times and finally a guard stuck his head through the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry my lord but Castiel isn’t here. I’m Joseph. I’m to be taking his place as your personal guard.”</p><p>“The hell you are!” Dean blurted out. “No offense, but where is Cas? I want him here now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry my lord but Castiel can not be fetched. He was reassigned and left for the Eastern border late last night.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t believe it. All this time Dean hadn’t known how Castiel felt about him and now that he had his friend had run off! He started changing clothes immediately and called for one of the pages. The boy reported for duty and Dean ordered Baby saddled and made ready for the four day trip to the border.</p><p>“Damn him,” Dean thought vehemently. “He’s not getting away with this. I’ll have it out with him in the middle of the road if I have to, but we’re going to figure this out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>